Laws of Engagement
by Albi1
Summary: After the war, the ministry issues the Marriage Law. When Hermione gets a letter saying she has to marry Malfoy if she doesn't find someone, who will she turn to? This is Merlin's Mistress's story that I'm finishing for her.
1. Birthday Wishes

**I'm finishing this story for Merlin's Mistress since she can't. And I'm not changing the first four chapters. Hopefully you like the chapters I do which starts at the fifth.**

* * *

Laws of Engagement

Chapter one, Birthday Wishes:

"Hermione Jane Granger! Get out of that bed!" Mrs. Granger shouted up the stairs before going back into the kitchen. Hermione groaned at having to get up but did nonetheless. Going down stairs still in her pajamas she sat at the small table in the kitchen.

"Morning mum." Hermione said yawning.

"Good to see you've finally graced us with your presence birthday girl, your dad just went to the store to fetch some last minute things." Mrs. Granger said smiling. Her mother was a definite morning person, whereas Hermione wasn't.

"I can't believe I'm finally an adult in both the muggle and wizarding worlds!" Hermione said half to herself.

"Well you better believe it!" Mrs. Granger said placing the breakfast on the table. They heard the door open and close before they saw Hermione's dad round the corner.

"Oh good, I'm just in time!" He said placing a kiss on Hermione's head before he sat down. "Happy birthday, Hermione."

"Thanks Dad." Hermione said before taking a bite of toast.

"Hermione dear I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Mrs. Granger said sitting down. "But your dad and I have to go to the Americas tomorrow for a Dentists Convention and to see if we might be able to expand."

"It would only be for two or three weeks though." Her father joined in.

"So I need to see if I can stay with some friends right?" Hermione said smiling.

"I knew we raised a smart girl!" Mr. Granger said.

"I think this will work out perfect if I can get the Weasleys to take me in, I haven't seen them since the end of the war." Hermione said getting excited. "I'll owl Mrs. Weasley! Would I be able to leave today?"

"I think that would be fine, of course first we can have that cake that's calling my name." Mrs. Granger said laughing at her daughter. As soon as they had finished washing the dishes from breakfast and the birthday cake Hermione raced up the stairs to send a letter to Mrs. Weasley. After Hermione took a shower and got dressed she headed down stairs to see if her mum needed help with lunch.

"Hermione there you are. A small owl left you a letter, I put it on the table." Mrs. Granger said turning from the soup she was making. Hermione's face lit up as she rushed over to the table.

"I can go!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That's wonderful! Do we need to drop you off?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"No, I can apparate. Will you help me pack though?" Hermione said practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"Of course." Mrs. Granger said turning the heat down on the stove so she could help Hermione.

Almost as soon as she was packed Hermione told her parents goodbye before apparating to the Weasleys. She saw her parents dissolve away as she felt the tightening sensation that came with apparating, then there was a loud pop and she was just outside apparation barrier around the house. Hermione looked around and was about to head inside when she caught sight of Ginny sunbathing by the pond.

"GINNY!" Hermione practically screamed. The redheaded girl shot up and looked for Hermione.

"MIONE!" Ginny squealed before picking up her stuff and racing over to her friend. When Ginny reached her Hermione dropped her bags and hugged the girl she thought of as a sister.

"It feels like it's been ages!" Hermione said.

"I know! When did you decide to come over?" Ginny asked still grinning.

"Well, today! My parents had to go out of town so I wrote your mum and she said she'd keep it a surprise." Hermione said grinning as well. The two girls talked for quite a long time, Ginny was telling Hermione everything that had happened over the past few months.

"And Harry's here!" Ginny said with a twinkle in her eye that said something was going on between the two. "Oh, You'll never guess who Charlie married! Tonks!" Ginny exclaimed. Ginny was half way through telling Hermione how Ron and 'that dreadful Lavender Brown' were still going out when Mrs. Weasley opened the door to call everyone in.

"Hermione, dear! I didn't know you were here! Ginny you should have told me." Mrs. Weasley said pulling Hermione into a bear hug.

"Thanks for letting me stay Mrs. Weasley." Hermione gasped.

"Mum your killing her." Ginny said laughing. When Mrs. Weasley finally released Hermione she let the girl step back and catch her breath. And it was a good thing Hermione took a step back because if she hadn't she would have been plowed over by the twins, who, by the looks of it, had just done something they shouldn't have.

"You two stop right there!" Mrs. Weasley warned. They knew they were in trouble, you could tell by the way they turned around with all the sweetness they could muster.

"Yes Mum?" Fred asked.

"As punishment carry Hermione's bags up to Ginny's room." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mum, we're adults! And besides what did we do?" George asked innocently. And just as soon as he said that Harry and Ron came around the corner of the house as fast as their high heels would carry them.

"What are you wearing?" Hermione asked looking at the glaring faces of her new best girlfriends. Harry was wearing a midnight blue ball gown and had long braided hair. Ron was sporting a pink and yellow flowered summer dress and had shoulder length hair.

"That is what you did!" Mrs. Weasley said with a stern face and even worse voice, "Now get going!"

"Hello Hermione!" Harry said giving his friend a hug. Ron did the same before breaking a heel on one of his shoes.

"So Ron, where can I get that shade of rouge?" Ginny asked giggling. Ron made to lunge at her but failed miserably at due to his broken shoe. Hermione and Ginny left the two boys to their own devices and followed Mrs. Weasley into the house. Hermione and Ginny went up to Ginny's room to make sure the twins had done their job properly without damaging Hermione's things. When they got to the room Fred and George had only just set the bags down.

"Merlin Hermione!" George exclaimed.

"How long are you staying?" Fred asked.

"Those bags weigh more than a baby dragon!" George added. Ginny scowled at her two brothers before kicking them out.

"Rude gits!" Ginny shouted as she slammed the door shut. Hermione put her ear to the door to listen to see if they were gone. They talked a bit more about what had been going on at the Weasley household, Ginny saying that her father was overly stressed with something at the ministry, before they went down to dinner.

"Hogwarts won't be the same without you three." Ginny said to Hermione during dinner.

"Now I know you won't miss Hermione nagging you to do your homework!" Ron said through a mouthful. Hermione just grinned while Ginny glared at Ron.

While every one was talking and enjoying the wonderful food Mrs. Weasley had made Hermione studied the people at the table. Mr. Weasley looked like he hadn't slept a full night in years. And Mrs. Weasley looked just as tired, you could tell by the look on both of their faces that there was a reason they had gathered every one, and it wasn't a good one. Bill looked much older now that Fleur had talked him into cutting his hair (He kept the earrings) and Fleur was very pregnant, her English was much better though. Charlie and Tonks made an oddly perfect couple; you could tell they were in love. Fred and George seemed to have grown even taller (If it's possible) than Ron even and both had gotten handsomer. Ron was talking to Harry about Lavender Brown. And Harry was staring at Ginny. Hermione knew something was going on between the two, and she was fine with it, she would just wait until they brought it up.

* * *

**Give it up for Merlin's Mistress's work!**


	2. Law Letters

Laws of Engagement

Chapter Two, Law Letter:

Hermione woke earlier than usual that morning. When she heard sounds coming from the kitchen she decided she would have her morning cup of tea with Mrs. Weasley and, seeing no need to get dressed yet, padded downstairs in her long pajama pants and camisole.

"Hermione, I half expected to see you up. You always were an early riser." Mrs. Weasley said putting some water on the stove.

"Morning Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said sleepily smiling as she sat down at the table. Mrs. Weasley turned to get a good look at her before saying,

"Hermione, dear, you look so grown up! I can't believe you're the same little girl Ron invited over one summer." Hermione blushed and grinned.

"Ron isn't so little either." Hermione said.

"Yes, him and Harry have grown tall over the years." Mrs. Weasley said turning back to making tea. Once she was finished she set a cup in front of Hermione and drank hers while she cooked. Hermione sipped hers gratefully while she sat there in a comfortable silence. Just then an owl came and tapped on the kitchen window.

"I'll get it." Hermione offered setting down her cup and going to the window. She untied the letter and sent the owl off. Closing the window she looked curiously at the letter.

"It's from the Ministry." Hermione stated with a look of concern, "It's addressed to… Every one."

"Go ahead and open it then." Mrs. Weasley said, if Hermione hadn't known better she would say that Mrs. Weasley knew what this was about, but she couldn't… could she? What if this was the bad news every one might possibly be here for? She carefully broke open the seal on the envelope, half afraid of what she might find. The letter read:

To the Wizarding Community,

It has been brought to our attention that there has been a great decline in the wizard and witch population due to the war. Now, we at the Ministry believe, we need to rebuild in a way. So there has been a new law passed to solve this problem. The Minister of Magic has issued the new law, The Marriage Law. This law states that any person between the ages of 17 and 30 must be wed within seven weeks from today's date and must have at least one child within four years. The marriages cannot be pureblood and pureblood; this is to prevent the upbringing of a certain group. Also all couples will need to see a Ministry official at our special ward in St. Mungo's. If for any reason someone has not married within the seven-week time frame the Ministry will choose a randomly selected partner for him or her. If said person has had a proposal but has not married for any reason they will be forced to marry that person. Any one who fails to comply with this law will face strict punishments.

Sincerely,

Rufus Scrimgor

Minister of Magic

Hermione stood there shaking with anger. "They can't do this!" Hermione screeched.

"I'm afraid they can, dear, Arthur has been trying to find a way out of it all month. And if we don't, well lets just say it's better this law than Azkaban." Mrs. Weasley said with a pained expression.

"I suppose your right." Hermione said sitting back down. "But now I have to think of who I'll marry! I know Harry and Ginny will probably get married, and then Ron has Lavender. But what about _me_, who would want to marry me?" Hermione started doubting whether or not she could go through with this.

"Hermione, who wouldn't want to marry you?" Mrs. Weasley said with a motherly smile.

"You're right!" Hermione said, "There's… Victor Krum for instance!" Mrs. Weasley nodded as a signal to keep going. "Or maybe say, Seamus Finnegan? I guess I do have a lot of options." Just as she said that another owl was pecking at the window. This one had a superior air about it; it was a sleek light brown owl with speckles of white. Hermione looked at Mrs. Weasley questioningly as she opened the window. Mrs. Weasley just shrugged.

"I'm not expecting anything else." Mrs. Weasley added.

"It's- it's for me." Hermione said looking at it before she quickly tore it open. Mrs. Weasley was watching her carefully as her eyes darted over the parchment. Hermione turned a ghostly pale and emitted a high-pitched scream before she promptly fainted.

Hermione woke up but didn't open her eyes when she heard voices.

"There you are, your mum wants you to wake Hermione." Harry said to someone. Whoever Harry was talking to said something softly before knocking on the door.

"Hermione?" Ginny whispered. Hermione cracked her eyes open. "Good, you're up." Ginny smiled.

"How long have I been out?" Hermione asked pinching the bridge of her nose to ward off a headache.

"Only an hour, don't worry." Ginny said before her face suddenly turned grim, "Hermione, Mum and Dad want to talk to everyone in the living room. Something bad is happening isn't it?"

Hermione looked almost sad when she said, "Yes, you might as well know, that's why they've asked all your brothers here. Don't tell anyone I've told you but, the Ministry has issued a marriage law." Ginny's face turned to that of complete shock.

"But they can't-" Ginny began,

"Girls." Mrs. Weasley called cutting her off. Hermione gave her a reassuring smile before they both got up off the bed and walked downstairs.

Everyone was seated around the living room, the two oldest Weasley brothers had grim faces that seemed to say that they knew what was going on, and the twins and Harry and Ron all had confused looks on their faces. Hermione and Ginny took a seat on the couch along with Harry and Ron when Mr. Weasley began,

"Now I hate to be the bearer of bad news but, the Ministry has issued a new law stating that anyone seventeen to thirty has to get married and have at least one child." Mrs. Weasley handed the twins, who were sitting closest, the letter to look over before passing it around.

"What does this mean for us?" Fleur questioned when she had a turn to read the letter.

"It means that you that are already married or engaged have to have a child within two years." Mr. Weasley said, his voice not masking the extreme fatigue from being over worked the past few days. Fleur looked down at her stomach with a halfway amused expression.

"But now they're giving all those Deatheater kids that they wouldn't let us put away a opportunity to rebuild!" Ron burst out.

"No, they've made sure of that. The law says that there can't be any purebloods marrying purebloods." Mrs. Weasley said with a tiny hint of relief in her voice. Every one was quiet for a moment before Mrs. Weasley said that dinner should be ready. At the table the mood had lightened considerably, most likely due to the food, and every one was chattering on about whom would marry whom, every one except Hermione.

"Hermione, did you hear that? Ron is going to ask Lavender to marry him! I mean really, can it get much worse? But I suppose I am a little happy for him." Ginny said smiling. When Hermione merely nodded Ginny knew something was wrong. "Hey, we need to talk after dinner." Ginny said looking at her friend with worry.

After dinner Fleur said she would help Mrs. Weasley clean up so the girls could leave, obviously every one was worried about Hermione.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione said before her and Ginny left the room, "Do you know where that letter is? The one for me." Hermione asked timidly.

"Yes, the boys tried to read it but don't worry not even I did." Mrs. Weasley said pulling the letter out of one of her pockets and giving it to Hermione with a worried smile. "Are you okay dear?"

"I'm fine." Hermione said. Mrs. Weasley nodded before going back to work in the kitchen.

"Hey, Ginny." Hermione said walking into the room. Ginny looked up from her place on her bed before patting the spot next to her. Hermione sat down and handed Ginny the letter.

"This is it, huh?" Ginny said opening it. As she read it her face got redder and redder, and by the end of it she noticed Hermione was sobbing. Hugging her friend Ginny consoled her.

"It'll be all right we'll find a way out of this." Ginny whispered.

"Ginny, if I don't find someone before the seven weeks are over I have to marry Draco Malfoy!" Hermione said wiping her face with a tissue Ginny had handed her. Then they heard a loud crash come from above their heads.

"Ugh! Come on." Ginny said pulling Hermione along with her. They ran down a hall and up the stairs to Fred and George's room, Ginny didn't even knock she just opened the door. They were met with a cloud of fog creeping along the floor and two twin boys scrambling around to find something on the floor while yelling angrily at each other.

"Oi! What're you doing here?" Fred said looking up and spotting them.

"We heard a crash." Ginny said eyeing them suspiciously. Only just then George seemed to notice they were there.

"Crash eh? From where, and how'd you know it was us?" George asked.

"Your room is the only one above mine for one you dolt!" Ginny said, "Now what's all this?"

"This, is a case of 'Fog Feathers'" Fred said motioning to the mess.

"Why's it here?" Ginny asked.

"Fred got mad and knocked it over!" George said quickly before his brother could blame it on him.

"Oh really, what about?" Ginny asked not believing him for one minute.

"I hate this law! I hate that I'll probably end up marrying some stuck up girl that hates anything funny!" Fred burst out regaining some of his earlier anger, "I hate that George and everyone else have already found who they want to be with!"

"Who says you have to?" Hermione asked quietly. Everyone seemed surprised to see her standing there.

"Where'd you come from?" George asked her taking in her disheveled appearance.

"I've been standing here the whole time." Hermione said in the same quiet whisper as before.

"So if you're so smart who do you think I should marry?" Fred snapped at her.

"Me."


	3. Engagement Acceptance

Laws of Engagement

Chapter Three, Engagement Acceptance

Ginny was shocked to say the least; she looked at Hermione like she'd gone mad. And yet Hermione stood there waiting for something to happen, waiting for someone to say something. George stood there with a look an his face that would have made you think Voldemort came back from the dead had you not known all it really was is that Hermione had told his twin she would marry him as a way out for him.

"Fine." Fred said with the same angry bite as before.

"Fine, come on Ginny." Hermione said blankly before pulling Ginny by her arm. As soon as Hermione pulled the door shut behind them the two girls heard George yell,

"What!?" He screeched.

When Hermione finally got Ginny to the kitchen (As far away from the still screaming twins as was possible while staying in the house) she sat down at the table and looked at Ginny. Ginny sat down and let a grin spread across her face.

"Hermione… did you just…?" Ginny kept trailing off, not being able to get the words out while still grinning like an idiot.

"Propose to your brother? Yeah, I think so." Hermione said letting out a small smile. Suddenly it seemed to sink in because Ginny let out a loud shriek of excitement. The two girls broke down into giggles and stayed there at the table laughing and crying for almost a half hour and would have gone on forever had Fleur and Tonks not come in.

"What's so funny?" Fleur asked giving both of the teary-eyed girls a strange look.

"I'm saved!" Hermione blurted out with a grin plastered on her face.

"From what?" Tonks asked as she pulled a pitcher of lemonade out of the icebox. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other before they both said at the same time,

"Sit down." Fleur gave Tonks a look that said 'the family is waiting for us, I'm sure it's silly.' But Tonks just sat down with a very interested face.

"So what is it?" Tonks asked a little giddily, their excitement was very contagious. Fleur glanced back at the door before sitting down.

"Well, you can't tell anyone." Hermione began, both of the older two nodded, "Okay, well the day I fainted I got a letter right after the ministry one. And it was a… proposal of sorts. Any way it's whom it was from that's scary. Draco Malfoy." At this announcement Tonks' jaw dropped.

"Then," Ginny said taking over the story with a certain pride about her, "We were sitting in my room trying to think of a way out when we heard a crash come from Fred and George's room. So we went up to see what they'd broken and we found Fred ranting on about how he didn't have anyone and the girl he got would probably hate jokes and all that nonsense. Now here's the killer part: Hermione out of nowhere says she can solve his problem. When he asks who he's supposed to marry, in a very mean tone might I add, She says '_Me_.' And I don't mean me I mean her!" Fleur sat there with a shocked look on her face, while Tonks laughed and said,

"Merlin! I didn't know you had it in you Hermione!"

"I don't know what happened to me but now both of us are saved." Hermione mused half to herself.

"Soooo." Fleur said with a mischievous smile, "Ginny, how are things with Harry?"

Ginny smiled. "I have a feeling he'll come around soon."

It was breakfast time before Hermione had seen any of the Weasley boys or Harry. As she came out of the bathroom dressed in a comfy pair of jeans and a tank top she saw one of the twins rush into the bathroom behind her.

"Morning 'Mione." Ginny said yawning.

"Morning Ginny." Hermione said sitting down across from Ginny. Mrs. Weasley poured her a cup of tea before saying,

"You slept late Hermione, that's not like you."

"We just stayed up late solving problems is all." Hermione said giving Ginny a look before they both burst out laughing. Mrs. Weasley eyed them suspiciously but left them alone.

"You think they're mad?" Hermione asked after they had calmed down.

"Nah!" Ginny said, "Just embarrassed." Hermione nodded taking a sip of her tea.

"Mrs. Weasley, where is every one?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, lets see. Arthur and Bill are at work. Charlie and Tonks went to look around the neighborhood to see if they can't find a place. Fleur just went outside to get some air, the sausage smell gets to her seeing as she's pregnant and all. Fred and George haven't come down yet. And Harry and Ron are playing quidditch in the yard." Mrs. Weasley said counting down with her fingers.

"I'm just going to see if I can join in on the boy's game." Ginny said as soon as her mother said that. She gave Hermione a wink before heading out the door. Hermione grinned and looked down into her cup shaking her head.

"Say, Mrs. Weasley, do you think you could teach me how to do that?" Hermione asked suddenly as she motioned to the stove where food was cooking itself. Mrs. Weasley beamed at her.

"Of course!" She said. Hermione got up and walked over to the counter. By the time lunch was ready to be served Hermione had almost mastered the spell that made laundry fold itself, dishes wash themselves, and food cook itself (she still had a minor problem with the food burning) although she still hadn't seen Fred or George since last night. And really it isn't like a Weasley boy to miss a meal.

"Hermione can you go get those three from outside?" Mrs. Weasley asked referring to Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

Hermione had no more than agreed and stepped out the door before she was plowed over by a redheaded boy.

"Sorry 'bout that 'Mione!" Ron said helping her up. Hermione brushed herself off before saying,

"It's alright. Where are Harry and Ginny?" At this Ron gave a knowing grin.

"They asked to be alone, I think ol' Harry has finally plucked up the courage to ask Ginny to marry him." He said grinning from ear to ear. Hermione raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"And you're fine with that?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Ron said shrugging, "Harry is my best mate, so I'm glad it's him and not some prat. Besides now us Weasley boys will get to… ah, _initiate_ him into the family." Hermione laughed,

"I don't think I want to know what you'll do to him!" She said still laughing. The two best friends stood there talking for a few more minutes before their curiosity got the better of them.

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Hermione said with a mischievous look on her face.

"I dunno, they could have been attacked…so really we should check on them." Ron said playing along.

"C'mon!" Hermione said before taking off around the corner. Ron followed suit. But when they snuck up close enough to see but not be seen they were met with the sight of two teenagers kissing, their brooms carelessly discarded off to the side.

"You think they'll get hungry eventually and come in?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded with a big grin spread across her face.

Hermione was surprised to say the least when she found that it would only be Mrs. Weasley, the Trio, and Ginny for lunch and seeing as how Harry and Ginny were… preoccupied at the moment it would only be Mrs. Weasley and Ron with her.

"Fred and George rushed out just before you two came along, saying they had to tend the store." Mrs. Weasley explained, "But where are the other two?" When asked this question Ron and Hermione smiled and said at the same time,

"Busy."

"But they _should_ be in before too long." Hermione said. If Ron or Hermione had been paying attention they would have seen the look of pure excitement on Mrs. Weasley's face, the one that appeared when she realized what Harry and Ginny were really doing. After a few more minutes Ginny came in, she was practically glowing with excitement. Hermione gave her a questioning look and Ginny grinned and nodded.

"Ahhhh!" Hermione screamed jumping up and running over to Ginny. Both girls let out shrieks and started jumping up and down.

"What's all this about?" Harry asked coming in, obviously they were going to keep it secret for a while. Neither Hermione nor Ginny said anything, they just continued jumping. Ron just shrugged and gave Harry a look that if you paid enough attention translated into 'We're going to have so much fun messing with you Harry!'


	4. Employees And Slytherins

Laws of Engagement

Chapter Four, Employees And Slytherins

Hermione was fed up. She wasn't about to let him get away with this! He will talk to her, whether he wants to or not.

"Ginny." Hermione said. The two girls were watching Harry and Ron play Quidditch. It was after lunch and Mrs. Weasley had been beaming the whole time while giving Hermione and Ron meaningful looks.

"Yes?" Ginny said she was still staring at Harry so she didn't see the nervous look on Hermione's face.

"I think we should go to Diagon Alley, to see _them_." Hermione said as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt. Ginny looked at her and saw that Hermione really wanted Fred to like her, if not in just a friendly way. It would be better than him ignoring the poor girl until the wedding day.

"That'd be good. I could use some time out of the house before I'm off to school." Ginny said getting up from her spot on the lawn. She offered Hermione a hand and helped her up.

The girls Flooed into Madam Malkin's so that Ginny could look at dresses for the seventh year graduation bash before they went over to the WWW.

"So, who are you going to the ball with?" Hermione asked as she held up a crème colored dress. Ginny shook her head before saying,

"I really don't know anymore. I mean now that Harry… well you know. So would he get mad?" Hermione thought for a bit before a mischievous grin spread across her face.

"What do you say we sneak the 'Golden Trio' into Hogwarts as surprise guests?" Hermione asked. Ginny stopped looking at dresses and turned to Hermione with a big smile.

"Brilliant! Although, now we both need dresses." Ginny said as she picked up a long red dress.

They spent a couple more hours in Madam Malkin's before walking down the street to Fred and George's store. The bell above their heads clucked when the two girls came in the door. Hermione rolled her eyes at this, but smiled all the same. Ginny wandered toward the new section, while Hermione started at the beginning. Hermione was greeted by who she guessed to be an employee.

"Hello, Miss. Do you need help finding anything?" The man asked. He was of medium height, and very toned. He had bright hazel eyes and brown hair that was spiked up on top.

"Erm, yes…" Hermione read his nametag and continued, "Caleb. Do you happen to know where the owner is?" Caleb grinned a pearly white smile.

"Depends on which one you want to yell at." He said. Hermione let out a small laugh at this, they must get a lot of the victims of their jokes coming in and screaming at them. "I think they both are in the back though." He continued.

"Alright, I'll just wait for them. Thanks anyway." Hermione said before turning back to the shelf she had been looking at.

"Hey, I get off for my lunch break in a couple minutes. Do you want to go get something to eat?" Caleb asked. Hermione's eyes got wide.

"I would, but I've just eaten." Hermione said giving him an apologetic smile. Caleb frowned at this.

"Oh, I see." He said. His face clearly said that he thought she didn't like him at all.

"It's not that I don't think you're good looking," Hermione said in a rush, "I do, but really I did just eat lunch." Caleb's face brightened and he smiled.

"How about tea then?" He asked. Hermione opened her mouth to reply but someone beat her to it.

"She can't. She's busy." Fred said. It seemed he had appeared out of nowhere. Hermione frowned, and Caleb raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"Says who?" Hermione asked putting her hands on her hips and facing him with a scowl.

"Says, me your fiancé." Fred shot back. Caleb's jaw dropped and he looked between the two.

"The fiancé who has ignored me all day!" Hermione half screamed. Her anger was steadily building. "You've not said one word to me since last night! And even then you sounded like you hate me!" By now she was loud enough to draw the attention of the customers in the store. Ginny walked over to them and stood by Hermione.

"What's going on here?" Ginny asked Fred. He just glared before stomping off.

"See! There you go running off again!" Hermione said before following him.

"You were the one cheating!" Fred said as he suddenly spun around to face her.

"I was not." Hermione said crossing her arms.

"Then what was that?" He asked pointing at Caleb. When he was pointing something seemed to click. "YOU!" Fred bellowed, "This is your fault!" Suddenly he was stomping over to Caleb. Just as Fred was about to lunge George grabbed him by the robes and pulled him back.

"Fred, calm down!" George said to his struggling brother. "Caleb, take your break." The employee seemed to think this was an excellent idea, and quickly dashed out of the shop.

"Where were you?" Ginny asked George. It seemed she had been following Hermione and Fred around the whole store, for she was half out of breath.

"That doesn't matter. What I want to know is what's going on here?" George said. Fred glared at Hermione and she glared right back. Neither seemed ready to say anything.

"You two obviously aren't getting along! So why don't you just end this?" Ginny said after a few more moments of silence. Hermione couldn't stand it any longer; tears began welling up in her eyes. Before anyone could see them Hermione tore out of there as fast as she could. Tears were, by now, streaming down her face. When she finally had to stop to catch her breath she realized that she was in Knockturn Alley. She leaned against the wall of a store and closed her eyes.

She stood there crying for a couple more minutes. No one bothered the weeping girl for a while. That is until _they_ came along.

"Well if it isn't my fiancée." Came the drawling voice. There were sniggers following this statement. Hermione opened her eyes to see Draco Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Incase you didn't get the owl, I refused Malfoy!" Hermione bit out. She glared at him before pushing herself away from the wall to leave. She got no further than that before she was roughly pulled back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Malfoy asked as he pinned her against the wall.

"Why do you even want to marry me?" Hermione asked, she wasn't afraid of him… much.

"Because, if I've got to marry a mudblood I might as well have the best." He sneered.

"I'm flattered that you think I'm the best," Hermione said rolling her eyes, "But I'm engaged."

"Don't you know the Ministry will sell anything? Even the rights to you." Malfoy said. "This isn't over." He said before letting her go. Crabbe and Goyle followed him down the street cackling. Hermione sank against the wall once again and sighed. _'If I don't get married before he bribes the ministry I'm screwed. Although the way Fred's treating me Malfoy might be a bit better.'_ She thought to herself. _'Probably not though.'_

As it turned out Ginny and George both had a row with Fred after Hermione had left.

"Why are you ignoring her?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not!" Fred said defensively.

"Then why didn't we see you at all today?" Ginny asked placing her hands on her hips and taking her Molly Weasley tone.

"Because we live in the flat upstairs! I thought you knew that." Fred replied, "And why aren't you helping me?" He said rounding on George.

"Because Ginny's right! You _have_ been avoiding Hermione. Which I don't know why, you were the one that wanted to help her out in the first place!" George bit back. A second later when her realized what he had said he clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Help Hermione? She was helping you, Fred." Ginny said then she remembered that day,

_Flashback_

_They were met with a cloud of fog creeping along the floor and two twin boys scrambling around to find something on the floor while yelling angrily at each other._

"_Oi! What're you doing here?" Fred said looking up and spotting them._

"_We heard a crash." Ginny said eyeing them suspiciously. Only just then George seemed to notice they were there._

"_Crash eh? From where, and how'd you know it was us?" George asked._

"_Your room is the only one above mine for one you dolt!" Ginny said, "Now what's all this?"_

"_This, is a case of 'Fog Feathers'" Fred said motioning to the mess._

"_Why's it here?" Ginny asked._

"You guys were listening in! That's what you were looking for that day!" Ginny screeched. Obviously she was mad.

"I just wanted to help." Fred said staring at the ground. George shook his head.

"A lot of help you've been." Hermione said from the doorway startling the three Weasleys. When George and Ginny gave her questioning looks Hermione looked straight at Fred, who was still staring at the ground, and said,

"I was just attacked by Malfoy and his lot!" Fred's head shot up and he looked her in the eyes as if to say 'Tell me you're not serious!' Ginny looked horrified and rushed over to Hermione.

"Are you okay? Did they do anything to you?" Ginny asked. Hermione tore her eyes away from Fred's and looked at Ginny.

"I'm fine, and all he did was say that he was going to bribe the Ministry to get 'The Best Mudblood if he has to marry one at all.'" Hermione said sadly. "I don't have much time." She added. Ginny gave Fred a scathing look that obviously meant 'Do something!'

"Then we should owl the Ministry to let them know we're engaged." He said not looking Hermione in the eye, for fear of seeing something he knew he couldn't handle… hurt.

"No…I don't think we should." She said before Fred heard the cluck of the door chime. When he looked up both her and Ginny were gone.

"Now you've gone and muddled everything." George mumbled to his twin before he walked away.

* * *

**I am going to make the next one sad like Merlin's Mistress said on the one she started.**


	5. Party invitation

**Ok so I won't make it sad, since on my other story's chapter was sad, and I don't want to be sad anymore.**

* * *

"Hermione you need to do something about this." Ginny said seriously, "If Malfoy does bribe the Ministry then who knows what he'll do to you." Hermione kept walking, "Hermione stop walking and listen to me!" Ginny yelled. 

"Ok fine, what do you want to say? That I should marry Fred? Well in case you haven't notice he ignored me the whole day after I proposed to him Ginny." Hermione shot back.

"Hermione...Look at the bright side of marrying Fred. Well he's not Malfoy to start with. And he owns half of a shop." Ginny started.

"Ginny­-" Hermione started saying but Ginny cut her off, "-AND he's not a Death Eater, that's a plus. Another thing he...well Fred is super funny, he'd keep you laughing Hermione." Ginny finished feeling impressed.

"Ok first of all I only heard like four things you said, and most of them I already knew, well all of the four things I heard I knew." Hermione started laughing, Ginny did too.

"Ok so I stated the obvious. But you get what I mean don't you?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah I think I do, you really think I should marry Fred then?" Hermione smiled.

"YES!! Then you'll be a sister-in-law to me!" Ginny screamed and jumped up and down. Hermione's smile got bigger.

"Ok I'll talk to Fred." Hermione apparated right to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes or the side of it. Hermione walked to into the shop.

"Hermione! What are doing here?" One of the twins asked in a shocked voice. Hermione just smiled.

"Well I'm looking for my fiancé, are you him or are you George?" The twin grinned and pointed to the backroom, "Thanks George." Hermione smiled, George winked as she pasted by. Hermione knocked at the door. She heard a faint come in.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Fred asked looking at Hermione.

"Well I'm here to talk to you, I've decided to let the wizarding world know we're getting married." Hermione grinned, but Fred didn't, "What now?"

"I can't believe this is happening. In school if someone said I'd be marrying Hermione Granger I would of laughed so hard." Fred laughed.

"Hey! What's wrong with marrying me? I wasn't that bad in school was I?" Hermione was hurt by Fred.

"No...I mean...Come on 'Mione you know what I mean. I was a Prankster."

"And what was I? A stuck up bookworm?!" Hermione raised her voice.

"Hermione I didn't mean...wait I didn't say you were a stuck up bookworm!" Fred raised his voice as well.

"Sure like you weren't thinking it!" Hermione stormed off into the shop. Hermione apparated back to the Burrow. Ginny particularly jumped and down to Hermione.

"So?! What happened?! Tell me everything!" Ginny said eagerly, pretty much yelling it.

"Ginny, he...it went fine. Great actually." Hermione lied to one of her best friends. Ginny screamed in delight.

"That's so awesome!! We've got to invite Fred and George over today!" Ginny started planning how to get the twins over, while Hermione was pretending to be very happy about it.

* * *

"Hey Fred what did Hermione want? She seemed very happy to come and see you. But she left mad." George asked walking in the backroom of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. 

"Well at first she said she wants to put our engagement in the paper, then I said if somebody told me I'd be getting mariied to Hermione Granger in school I'd laugh. She got all mad, she said that I called her a stuck up bookworm, which I didn't." Fred explained. George got lost though.

"Ok so what was she mad about?" George asked feeling dumb after he asked it.

"I was mad because I over reacted from what Fred said to me." Hermione said walking in. Fred jumped up when he saw her.

"Hermione! What a pleasure to have you here." George laughed, "I'm sure Fred would agree with me. Right Fred?" George laughed again.

"Wha...Yeah it's great you came back, And I'm sorry I acted like a git before." Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Fred apologizing to her, who knew a Weasley twin knew the words I'm sorry. Hermione started laughing. Fred was hurt, she was laughing at him for apologizing. "By the way why are you hear?" Fred asked.

"I came by to invite you to the Burrow." Fred and George looked at each other confused.

"We have to be invited to go to the Burrow now?" George asked. Fred was thinking the exact same thing.

"Well it was either me coming here to ask you myself or Ginny sending a Howler to you. Which would you choose?" Hermione asked back.

"I would choose you. Ginny's Howlers are horrible. She sounds a lot like Mum when she yells." Fred said.

"I'll remember to tell Ginny that when I see her." Hermione started laughing at the terrified looks the twins got.

* * *

**Chapter 5! I didn't know what to do, so that's why it's short. Sorry.**


	6. Unwanted Touch

**Sorry it took so long!!Chapter 6!! Alright raise the roof! WHOO!! It's going to be great! R&R

* * *

**"Your joking right?" Fred asked. Hermione laughed, "You are right?"

"Course I am." Hermione thought for a moment, " But I might tell her if you make me mad again. Let's go already."

"Ok, but please don't tell her." George begged, "I mean I didn't say anything..." Hermione rolled her eyes, "I didn't though, it was Fred."

"What! I didn't say it!." Hermione started laughing, "What are you laughing at?" The twins looked at Hermione, with laughing tears in her eyes. Fred started grinning at her.

"It's..Just..Your reaction to it!" Hermione rubbed her eyes, when she was done she looked at the twins and got scared. Both of them were smiling evilly, "Wh-what are you going to do to me?" Hermione stuttered. The two looked at each other and nodded.

"Well, we thought we...no Fred-" George started and looked at Fred, expecting him to finish.

"I thought that when we get married I get to have my way with you." Fred finished grinning like a mad man now, George started laughing at Hermione's shocked face. Hermione turned around and walked out of the room, beat red.

* * *

"He what!" Ginny yelled, Hermione smiled a little. 

"He said that when we got married he gets to have his way with me." Hermione repeated, laughing now. Ginny shook her head at Hermione.

"You'd probably like it wouldn't you?" Ginny teased, Hermione started blushing, "I knew it! You would!" Ginny started laughing, she stopped after a while, pale in the face.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked worried.

"Nothing. I just realized we were talking about my brother having his way with you. Excuse me while I barf." Hermione nodded as Ginny stood up and ran to The Burrow holding her mouth. Hermione started thinking about marriage with Fred.

'Hermione Weasley, god that sounds normal.' Hermione thought, she smiled to herself, 'I wonder how Fred is taking all this. He's getting married to me! The most charming guy ever in Hogwarts is getting married to me.' Hermione's eyes widen, "Don't tell me I'm starting to get feelings for him." Hermione groaned and put her hands on her head.

"Starting to get feelings for who?" Hermione jumped and turned around, blushing like mad now, "Gee Hermione, am I that scary?" Fred teased.

"Actually your face is scary looking right now." Hermione answered back, Fred's hand shot up to his hair. Hermione starting laughing again.

"Your going to regret that Mione." Fred warned, "You didn't answer my question too, who are you getting feelings for? Not that you can act on them." Hermione looked at her shoes.

"Your right, I can't act on them if they're not you, well your in luck." Hermione turned and ran to The Burrow to find Ginny.

"How did she know I'm not George?" Fred said quietly to himself, he didn't understand what Hermione meant.

* * *

"If I know Fred, he's standing outside scratching his head in confusion." Ginny said laughing at the picture in her head of Fred scratching his head, looking very confused, "He doesn't understand women like George does. George must of got all the women understandment thing." Hermione started laughing at Ginny's choice of words, "You know what I mean."

"Yeah I know, but what if, he asked George what it means?" Hermione asked, she's been nervous ever since she walked in The Burrow. Ginny's stomach growled.

"Whatever, I'm too hungry to argue with you right now." Ginny stood up from her bed and walked out the door, Hermione followed.

"Gin, what if he knows!" Hermione whispered. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Your getting married, so what if he knows you have a major crush on him." Ginny whispered and teased back.

"Hermione has a major crush on someone." George asked as the girls walked downstairs, Hermione started blushing. Ginny smirked.

"Yeah, she does. And guess who too." Hermione's eyes widen.

"Well let me see." George put his hand on his head, pretending to think hard, "Fred." Hermione went redder, "Come off it Mione, how can you not notice it?"

"You can?" Hermione asked, clearly not thinking, George snorted.

"Duh your getting married to him. You get to think Mione." George tapped her head, "Used your little brain of yours." George joked.

"No George, you don't understand. Hermione, "Ginny pointed to her, "is falling in love with Fred." Ginny pointed to Fred, he was across the room, talking to Harry.

"Get out really? Who would of thought." George walked over to Fred.

"No! You can't tell him!" Hermione pleaded, George smirked at Hermione. Hermione watched George walked over to Fred, and whisper something in his ear. Fred got serious for a minute before George said something else, then he started grinning. Fred looked at Hermione and waved. Ginny started laughing.

"Mione, I dare you to blow a kiss at him." Ginny dared, Hermione smirked.

"Yeah, what would I get?" Hermione asked.

"Anything you want from me."

"Deal." Hermione looked at Fred, who was still waving, and blew a kiss at him.

"Kids! Dinner is ready!" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen. Everyone made their way to the kitchen. Hermione sat across from Fred, Ginny to her left and Harry to her right. Fred smirked at her as she sat down, Hermione smiled innocently at him.

"Mione, why is Fred looking at us weirdly?" Harry whispered to her.

"Because he thinks that I have a major on crush on him." Hermione looked at Fred and waved sweetly. Fred smirked and moved his leg to hers. Harry glared at Fred.

"Fred, get your leg away from mine!" Harry ordered, Fred jerked his leg away. George was just about to drink as he snorted and it came out of his nose. Ginny started giggling, Hermione joined her. Ron was laughing. Fred's face was white.

* * *

**Ok I didn't know what to do after that, so I just ended the chapter there. AHAHA Fred rested his leg on Harry's!! Ahahahaha!!! Omg! I just had to do that! It's just had to happened, sorry if you didn't like that, but MAAANNN was it hilarious in my head!! Sorry it took so long to update, I had other things, like I got caught up in my other stories, but since I'm waiting for them to be beta-read (is that what it's called) I had nothing to do, so I found this in my story folder and was like 'Hey, I should really finish this story.' and so here I am.**


	7. Shut Up And Kiss Me

**Ahaha!! People like my twisted sense of humour!! Ahahaha!! A lot of people say my humour is stupid and dumb, but hey I love Monty Python and the Holy Grail, it has a lot of my twisted sense of humour actually, if you haven't seen. I say "Watch it! It's hilarious!!" Anyways...Giving hugs to people is SO fun and hilarious! The faces they get when you hug them is priceless! Ahahaha!! It's not fun getting elbowed in the face though...I hugged 12 people in total, still going to hug more people tomorrow. Anyways R&R.**

**

* * *

**

"Honestly Gin, I didn't do anything." Hermione laughed. Hermione and Ginny are in Ginny's room, talking about the 'incident' that happened at dinner, "I had no idea Fred would do that. I can't believe that Harry got it instead!" Ginny started giggling.

"I know, like how unfortunate for him." Hermione started laughing harder, "I think you should go talk to Fred though." Ginny said seriously, Hermione stopped laughing and looked at Ginny confused.

"Why? I don't think he needs me to talk to him. I know he's gay now, so..." Ginny rolled her eyes, "So, I don't want to talk to him right now." Hermione started giggling again.

"Hermione, just go talk to him." Ginny pushed Hermione off the bed, "Besides if you talk to him, I can have time to snog Harry." Ginny started grinning, "I really think he needs it. Since your soon to be husband flirted with him." Hermione stood up and walk towards the door, she stopped right in front of it.

"I think you need to keep an eye on Harry if you ask me. If I had a charming guy do that to me, I would do something about it, like snog him." Hermione dashed out the door, and ran downstairs, giggling. It was easy for her to find Fred, just look for the whitest face in the room. Hermione smiled, "Fred, may I talk to you?" Hermione asked nicely. Fred nodded and stood up from the crouch.

"What about?" Fred asked, Hermione just chuckled, "Is it about the unfortunate event that happened?"

"No, but if you have something to tell, I'll listen and understand." Hermione teased. They walked upstairs to the twins' old room.

"What's it about then?" Fred asked scratching his head, Hermione smirked and walked closer to him.

"Well it's about you," Hermione pointed to Fred," and me," She pointed to herself, "never kissed each other before." She walked a bit closer.

"Um...Well Hermione, I...I thought...Well I thought George was kidding when he told me that you were falling in love with me." Hermione frowned.

"Well he didn't." Hermione looked away, "I bet, that you don't like me like that right?" Hermione asked quietly, is was Fred's turn to frown.

"If I didn't feel that way about you, would I have tried to rest my leg by yours?" Hermione snorted, "No I don't feel that way about Harry."

"How do I know you feel that way about me? I mean com-" Fred cut her off by kissing her, "Why did you do that?" Hermione asked quietly, when Fred pulled away.

"You needed to shut up, and I wanted to kiss badly." Fred said casually, Hermione blushed, "And I wanted to see you blush." Fred teased.

"Shut up and kiss me." Hermione joked, Fred smirked and leaned down to kiss her again, Hermione turned her head so Fred kissed her cheek, "I was joking Fred." Hermione started laughing.

"Your so going to regret Hermione." Fred started kissing her neck, more like sucking on it.

* * *

"Hermione dear, what's that on your neck?" Mrs. Weasley asked getting a good look at Hermione's neck. Hermione blushed. 

"Nothing, just a bruise is all." George snorted in his food, Hermione glared at George, "Got something to say George?"

"Yep. Just wanted to say," George looked at Fred and smirked, "that, that's not a bruise, it's a-" Fred put his hand on George's mouth to shut him up. Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes.

"It's a what?" Ginny started giggling, Mrs. Weasley looked at her only daughter, "Ginny tell your mother what it is." Ginny swallowed.

"Well, "Ginny looked at Hermione, "I'm sorry Hermione, Fred and Hermione were snogging yesterday and Fred sucked on her neck." Ginny started laughing harder.

"HE WHAT!!!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.George, Ginny, Ron and Harry stood up and ran out of the kitchen, "FREDRICK WEASLEY!! TELL ME IT ISN'T TRUE!! HOW DARE YOU! IN MY HOUSE!!" Fred stood up, he looked ready to shout back, his fists were white.

"I'M OF AGE MUM! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT WHEN I WANT!" Fred shouted back.

"NOT UNDER MY HOUSE YOU WON'T!"

"FINE! HERMIONE AND I WILL LEAVE AND GO TO MY FLAT!" Fred grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her outside.

"Fred wait! I don't have any of my clothes." Hermione tried to stop but Fred was too strong for her, "Please Fred! I don't want to wear nothing!"

"That's not really my problem Mione, besides you'd look cute, wearing nothing." Fred said, stopping. He walked closer to Hermione and hugged her. Unfortunately for Hermione, he did that to apparate to the flat.

"Fred! What were you thinking! We could of been splinch!!" Hermione screeched, Fred smirked and turned his head to kiss her, "Don't think your going to get away with it by a kiss." Fred leaned down and kissed her softly, "Never mind, your off the hook." Hermione wrapped her arms around Fred's neck and pulled him down to her lips.

* * *

**I think I'm going to cry...Nah just kidding. Ahaahaa poor Hermione, she has no clothes! Review please!! Pretty please with a strawberry on top!! People say cherry on top but I'm being a rebel and saying strawberry on top :P Free hugs for everyone who reviews!! Oh yeah my poll ended with Fred with 7, Percy with 2 and Charlie with 1, pooorrr George didn't get any votes. New poll up, your going to love it!**


	8. Sorry!

Sorry for being away for SOOO long

Sorry for being away for SOOO long!! I couldn't help it! I was trying REALLY hard to fit writing in, I tried doing that but I frustrated, and I started failing science, so I stopped writing and did a lot of science work to pass, which I did, thankfully. Now that it's summer break I write again! But when school starts up, I probably won't write that much, that big 10, and it's going to be a frustrating year, only two fun classes, the year that went by I had a class were I could write when I had nothing to do, so that's why I wrote a lot, but I don't have that class next year. I just got back from camping, so I got a lot of ideas for the coming chapters (btw if you see this speech thing on my other stories, that's because I'm using this on them :P) And the coming chapters will not be that violent, only when necessary. I got my anger out on my little coz, who annoying SO MUCH these past two weeks, trying to get me in trouble all the time. Anyways, I hope everyone is going to look forward to my coming chaps, I know I am :P


	9. Totally Sentimental

**Sorry! I would have finished this early but I went to float down the river, and it took longer than I expected *cough*6 hours*cough* So it was an all day thing, my hands are killing me, so I hope your happy with this, cause it REALLY hurt to type it, and that's also why its short. Plus, I was just getting my brain going again XD**

**A/N Do not own anything really**

* * *

5am...

Hermione woke up with the biggest smile on her face, because of two reasons, one, she's marrying Fred Weasley, two, well what's better than that? She looked at the sleeping man beside her; he mumbled something about Ron eating something. She shook her head, "I think I'm the luckiest girl alive," she whispered. Fred stirred but didn't wake up, Hermione wanted to snuggle him to death, but then he wouldn't be around anymore, so she couldn't do that. She decided to just go back to sleep.

A couple hours later...

"Mione, are you awake?" Fred asked quietly, he didn't want to wake up George too. Hermione groaned, and turned away from Fred, he smiled, and looked at the clock, 7 am, he figured she wouldn't wake up for another hour, "Mione, I think I might be in lo..."

"Fred? What time is it?" Hermione cut off Fred, she sounded tired and groggy, "Oh sorry, what were you saying?" she rolled to face him this time.

"Huh? Oh, uh nothing, nothing important..." he rolled to face the wall, "totally not important..." Fred mumbled, 'Of course she doesn't feel the same way..."

Hermione sighed, "Well, if it's not important why are you facing the wall and not me? Do I have morning breath? Oh god! That's it isn't it?!" Hermione shot out of bed and bolted towards the bathroom. She came out two minutes later, glaring at Fred, "I don't have morning breathe, what's with you?"

"Nothing, I said it wasn't important, can you let it go?" Fred sat up in the bed, he looked at Hermione, she was wearing one of his shirts and a pair of boxers too, considering she didn't have any of her clothes at his place, she'd have to deal with that.

Hermione started to blush, "What? Why do you keep staring?"

Fred smirked, "No reason, I was just thinking that you look bloody gorgeous in my clothes,"

Hermione's jaw dropped, "You know, I'm not going to let you off the hook; I want to know what you were going to say to me. But if you won't tell me, I'm going back to the Burrow to tell Mrs. Weasley that I'm going to stay there with her forever and ever, and never visit you," she smirked, it wasn't much, but it had to do something to affect Fred, hopefully.

Fred looked at his hands, Hermione could swear that he was turning red, lobster red, "Do you really want to know? Or can you wait a little while; I need to think about how to say it, so a couple of days? Please, that's all I'm asking for," he was pleading to her, Fred Weasley, the one of the best pranksters, was pleading to Hermione.

She started laughing, "Sorry, I know it's not nice to laugh, but I just pictured you on your knees begging me to stay,"

Fred climbed out of bed, "Like this?" he got on his knees, "Oh Mione! Please don't go! I need you! I could never live without you! Well, I can...but I am totally, completely in love with you," and with that, he got up and quickly got dressed and apparated. Leaving Hermione standing there, completely shocked.

"Fred just said he loved me, no was completely in love with me..." she whispered.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Too short I know, I promise a longer one next time, that just means it'll take longer to type. Review please!**


	10. Butterfly Into Punch

**Yay! Another chapter done! This chapter is kinda how I feel, sorta. Blame the music I had playing while I writing too. You can expect more chapters faster, since its summer, last month, I was camping for 2 weeks in the beginning, then I was figuring out my thoughts for how I want the story to go, I have a good idea of where it's going now. Just don't expect anything from me from August 13th to 16th, I'm going to Vancouver that weekend, warped tour!! I'll make that up to you either before I go or when I come back.**

**A/N Do not own the characters**

* * *

"Mionewhat's with you? You'vebeen out of it all day," Ginny asked, looking at Hermione, she's concerned for her friend. Hermione has been zoning out all day, not paying attention to what everyone is saying. Even when Ron insulted her; she didn't even respond or even look like she listened to a word he said to her.

"What's that Gin? Sorry I didn't hear you," she responded, she was thinking about what Fred had said to her in the morning, he hasn't been around all day either. She still couldn't believe he said he's in love with her then disappeared off the face of the earth.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "What are thinking about that has you dazed this bad?" she asked again with a hint of laughter in her voice. Hermione started to blush, that's when Ginny had an idea of what it might be, "Did you and Fred...um...you know..." she couldn't even bring herself to say it.

"No! We did not!" Hermione started laughing, "Of course we didn't do that,"

Ginny sighed, relieved, "Well then, what is it?"

Hermione looked down, she noticed she had a small hole in her dark blue jeans, and her shoes looked dirty too, "Well, Fred told me he's in love with me, and he apparated after that, and I haven't seen him since, and I really want to see him...but I don't know where he would be..." Hermione felt a lump in her throat, she looked up at Ginny, her expression was priceless, and it was a mixture of shock, angry and happiness.

"Hermione," Ginny glanced around, they were outside, sitting under an oak tree just outside the Burrow, "Fred has never told a girl he loved her, you sure he meant it?" Ginny tried to give a reassuring smile.

Hermione on the hand, was insulted, "I'm very sure he meant it, why do you think he didn't? I mean, he wouldn't toy with feelings..." Hermione suddenly remembered who they were talking about, a prankster, "would he?" she asked in a small voice. Ginny expression was sad now, Hermione knew what that meant, "He would, and a small part of me knew that, I just wanted it to be true. Ugh!" Hermione stood up and kicked a stick that was nearby, "How could he..." she looked around, trying to think of a reason why Fred would do this, she eyesight was getting blurry, and that's when Ginny stood up, and walked over to Hermione and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Mione, I'm sure Fred meant it, I mean its Fred..." Ginny realised her mistake, it was Fred, and he loved playing pranks on people. She looked at her friend, who just let the tears go, "Mione, please don't cry, Fred's not worth crying over, he's just a stupid guy who thinks he's all that," Ginny hugged Hermione, she hated seeing her best friend crying over someone who not worth it.

"That's just it Gin, Fred actually is worth it, at least I believe he is, because I love him..." Hermione couldn't believe she just said that, "I mean...Umm...I love him as much as...a brother?" she knew it was pointless to defend herself.

Ginny backed away for her, "You love him? If you really love him, go find him and tell him, I mean, he's probably waiting for you to show up,"

Hermione was confused now, "How am I suppose to find him?" she wiped her eyes, "he disappeared remember...unless..." Hermione looked at the Weasley, she looked guilty, "You knew! You knew this whole time and you didn't tell me!" Hermione started grinning, "Where is he?"

"I'm sorry Mione, I wanted to tell you, but he told not too until you said that you loved him, and by what I saw, you really love him, he's at the shop,"

"Thank you Gin, I owe you one," Hermione hugged her friend one more time, "I'll take you shopping someday,"

Ginny started grinning now, "Go to him, stop wasting time with me, and you better take me shopping though, this was really hard," she back away from her friend, "Go! Now! Before I make you go,"

Hermione, waved bye to Ginny before apparatingto Fred and George's flat, it was above the shop, and she wanted to clean up before going to see Fred anyways. Hermione walked to the bathroom, she looked in the mirror once she was in there. She looked horrible, her eyed were red puffy from crying, her hair was everywhere, she figured she might as well shower. Twenty minutes later, she got out, she looked in the mirror, she had to wipe the condensation off it first, she looked way better, besides her hair being wet, but a nothing a wand couldn't fix. Hermione grabbed her wand, mumbled a spell and her hair was dry and tame, she put a cute dress on, she got her clothes from the Burrow. She figured she was ready to go down to the shop now; she was really nervous, butterflies in her stomach.

As she walked down the stairs the lead to the shop, she saw something horrible, she felt something like a punch in her gut, she couldn't believe her eyes. Tears spilled out of her eyes, she ran back up to the flat, grabbed her wand and apparated back to the oak tree, Ginny was still there, when she saw Hermione, she knew something was wrong.

"Mione, what's wrong?" she watched her friend fall to the ground, in tears, sobbing.

* * *

**oooo! What was Fred doing? Or was it George? Gotta love me, leaving you guys in a hanger again! :P Sorry, but thatshow I roll. I know what it's like, crying over a guy, and I found out its stupid and pointless, like the song I Don't Give by Avril Lavigne "I'm not gona cry about some stupid guy, a guy who thinks he's all that." But hey, what can you do when the heart says something different eh?**

**Review please, and I wanna know, what are your thoughts of crying over someone? Do you think it's pointless? My favourite response gets something special, lol, or gets to have an idea in the story or something I don't know**


	11. Falling Apart

**Yes! Done another chapter! Okay so in my last chapter, I said the best review would get to do something, lik put a idea in the story or something, well I got 6 reviews, and my favourite one was from, or ones was from amorreal and LegoLassss, I found their reviews funny. So do you guys (readers) want to do something like this everytime I update? Or I ask a question and you answer, and the best one gets to have an idea in the story or whatnot. Lemme know!**

**A/N Do not own charaters, sadly...lol**

* * *

Hermione stayed at the Burrow that night, even though she wasn't sure if it was Fred going at it with a girl she didn't even recognize. Ginny insisted it wasn't even the twins, it was probably Draco using Polyjuice Potion, and they laughed at that, because why would Draco do that? Jealous of Fred, Ginny suggested, Hermione doesn't think Malfoy would, but then, she wasn't even sure if it was even Fred, it could have George for all she knew.

"Mione, why don't you go and ask Fred, yourself?" Ginny suggested, "I mean it won't hurt to find out, would it?"

Hermione stayed in bed all morning, she's been crying off and on, "It would hurt, if it was actually Fred, I don't know what I would do if it was him," Hermione hugged the pillow on her bed and let the tears come out again.

"If you don't go to him, I'll bring him here, I can't take this anymore," Ginny slowly walked to the door, "Your my best friend, Mione, I hate seeing you like this, I'm sure Harry and Ron agree,"

Hermione sat up, "Gin, wait," she stood up, "I'll go to him, but you have to come with me, I don't want to face him by myself," she give her best puppy look.

Ginny sighed, "Alright, alright, I'll go with you, in one condition, you have to tell him you love him back, even if it was him snogging that girl, promise?" Ginny held out her hand for Hermione to shake.

Hermione bit her bottom lip, she slowly grabbed Ginny's hand and shook it, "I'll do it, even if it was him, that'll just make him feel bad, right?" she started to smirk, but stopped as soon as she saw Ginny's face, she looked worried, "What's wrong?"

"Mione, what if it was him? I mean, I really doubt it was him, Fred isn't like that, but what if-"

Hermione cut off her off, "Gin, I believe in him, I don't think he would do that either..." she looked at a picture of her, Fred, and George, it was taken at the oak tree out back, the twins surprised her with a kiss on her cheeks, her face was beet red.

Ginny looked to what Hermione was staring at, "I remember that day, you ran to my room after and read all day, didn't even come out to eat dinner. Mione, let's go,"

Hermione nodded her head, the two girls walked down the rest of the stairs, Molly looked up when they walked in the kitchen, "Ginny, Hermione, I see you finally decided to come down," the girls nodded, but something was off, Molly sensed it too, "Hermione, dear, you should eat something, you look starved,"

Hermione smiled a little, it was still odd being around Mrs. Weasley after that night she yelled at Fred, "I would love to, but I have go,"

Mrs. Weasley frowned, "Going to see Fredrick I suppose..."

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other before Ginny answered, "Yes, we are, mum, I don't get why your still mad at him, it's stupid in my opinion," she said in a rude way.

"Ginny Weasley, don't you dare use that tone at me again," Mrs. Weasley threated.

"Or what? You'll kick me out of the house like you did to Fred?" Ginny started raising her voice, Hermione didn't like where this was going, "Mum, if you keep acting like this, everyone will never come to visit you!"

"Ginny, maybe we should go..." Hermione said quietly, she didn't want Mrs. Weasley mad at Ginny too. But what Hermione said made Mrs. Weasley turn on her.

"This is your fault; you're making my children act out, first Fred, and now Ginny,"

This infuriated Hermione, "My fault?! How dare you, blaming me for how they're acting!" Hermione ran out the door the lead to the back yard, Ginny followed closely, "I can't believe that...oh marlin, I just yelled at your mother...I'm never going to be able to come back here again..." she started to cry.

"It's not your fault Hermione, it's mine, I started the argument...I'm sure mum, will forgive you, don't worry. We should go to the twins' place now,"

Hermione nodded, they apparated to the twins' shop, it was busy as usually. Hermione looked at the shop; she didn't know what she was feeling while looking at. Ginny put a hand on her arm.

"Come on, Mione," she walked and dragged Hermione to the door and of the shop, the door opened, kids filing out, the girls waited for them to move, one boy stopped in front of Hermione and pointed at her.

"Pweetie lady," he had a big smile on his face.

Hermione smiled, she pulled out a sucker she had in her pocket for some reason, and gave it to the little boy.

"Tank cue, pweetie lady," the boy ran off to his mother after he took it.

Hermione felt as though she was being watched, she looked up and saw Fred standing on the stairs the lead to the twins' flat, he looked happy to see her. Hermione walked to the bottom of the staircase, she had a flashback of the other night, tears formed in her eyes, she turned around and ran to the door, which was very hard to do since there were a lot of kids in the shop, and she had to push her way out. Once she got to the door, she looked back at Fred, he looked confused.

She hadn't realised the tears were pouring down her cheeks until she outside, she kept walking down the street, Ginny didn't follow her. She leaned against a wall in an alley; she slid down to the ground, puilled her knees to her face and cried. She heard two men talking and laughing about something.

"Did you see her face when she saw it, it was hilarious," one man laughed, "she looked horrified, I didn't know she really loved that weasel," Hermione knew that voice from anywhere, it was Draco Malfoy.

"Did you see him when he watched her run away from him, he looked so confused," she didn't recognize this voice, but she knew what they were talking about. She stood up and walked out of the alley.

"Hilarious? You think hurting people is funny!" Hermione yelled, the two men turned to look at her, "There's nothing funny about hurting people's feelings, Malfoy!" she pulled out her wand.

"Mudblood? What you doing out here?" he pulled his wand, "And yes, I do believe hurting yours and the weasel's feelings is funny, and hurting his family's feelings too, hence the laughter,"

"Stupify! I can't believe you! What were you thinking! How you can you even consider breaking a family!" Hermione yelled even louder, catching other people's attention now.

"Expelliarmus!" Malfoy's friend yelled, Hermione's wand flew out of her hand, the man starting walking towards Hermione, she started backing up into the alley, she didn't realize it until people ignored them and kept walking, "Now, now, Granger, I'm not going to hurt you,"

"Sectumsempra!" A new voice shouted, the man fell down, and blood started to show in his clothes.

Hermione screamed, she backed up into the wall; she looked to see who said the curse, but didn't see anyone, she looked down at the body again, he had brown hair, she instantly knew who it was, it was Caleb, the twins' employee, Hermione looked at him, then ran, she didn't know where, when she looked up, she found herself at the shop again, she opened the door, it wasn't packed this time.

Ginny looked up from the counter, she must have been waiting for her to show up, "Mione! There you are! I've been worried sick about you!"

"S-sorry, Gin," Hermione felt a lump in her throat.

"Is everything okay? Fred said you ran out crying, he tried following you but he didn't know which direction to go,"

Hermione didn't pay attention to Ginny, she seemed to sense that. She got up and hugged her best friend, "He's upstairs, and he's really worried about you," she backed away from Hermione, "Go talk to him," she pushed Hermione towards the stairs, "Fred! Hermione is back!" she yelled up the stairs, the sound of running then a thump like someone fell, a fainted sound of a swear word could be heard, then more running.

The door opened, "Mione!" Fred shouted in glee, he missed stepped on a stair and started to fall down them, "Ah!" he fell on Hermione at the bottom.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Awesome? Horrible? Unexpected? My question this time is** **_"If Hogwarts was real, and you were sent to attend, which house would you be? And why?" I personally think I'd be Gryffindor, because I have courage, and bravery, so now click the review button (or not) and tell me! I wanna know!_**


	12. Makeup Kiss

Hermione screamed as Fred fell on her, knocking both on them onto the floor. Fred lifted himself up, but still hovering over her, he grinned sheepishly, "My bad,"

Hermione let out a laugh, she wasn't quite sure what to do, or say. She looked to her right and saw Ginny and George watching them intently, she looked back to Fred, "I think your siblings want us to kiss," she whispered.

Fred laughed, "Should we give them a show then, 'Mione?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. She knew that he wanted to kiss her, but she wasn't too sure if she wanted to kiss him just yet.

"I have a better idea," she whispered her plan to him. He smirked when she finished, "Fredrick, get off me right now!" she screamed, Fred quickly stood up, and Hermione followed him.

"What's got your knickers in a knot, Hermione?" Fred asked, frustrated with the witch in front of him.

Ginny and George walked closer, clearly interested on what happened within a few seconds, Hermione smiled but quickly frowned, "You! You're my problem! I don't want to marry you, and I don't want to have your children inside me!" she shouted, she was pretty good at acting.

Fred took a step back, a flash of hurt crossed his face, but turned into anger, "How do you think I feel? Being stuck with a bookworm, a stuck-up mudblood," he spat.

"Fred!" Ginny pushed him, "Take it back," she gritted through her teeth, "apologize to Hermione right now!" she looked at her best friend, and found her smiling, laughing as well, she looked at her brother and he was the same.

"Gotcha," Fred winked, "Hermione said that it looked like you two wanted us to kiss so she said that we should pretend to fight instead. 'Mione, you're acting is amazing," he bowed.

Hermione couldn't help but blush, "Thank you, Fred. You're acting is quite good as well, I actually thought that you made it,"

"Makeup kiss," George said suddenly, the three of them looked at him, he rolled his eyes, "they 'fought' so they have to share a makeup kiss," he said it like it the most obvious thing in the world.

Hermione looked at Fred, he was grinning at his twin, she looked at her soon to be sister in law, she looked like she was trying to process what her brother just said, "Fred, I need to talk to you in private before we share anything," she made her way to the door that read 'employees only' Fred following closely behind her.

"It's locked," he whispered in her ear, it sent a shiver down her spine.

"Witch, remember," she pulled out her wand and unlocked the door, Fred let go a chuckle as he shut the door behind him.

"What do you want to talk about?" he crossed his arms and leaned against the door, Hermione motioned for him to move, she pointed her wand at the door and whispered a spell, Fred looked at her to explain what she did.

"Imperturbable charm, Ginny and George are probably just outside the door, trying to listen in," Hermione explained, putting her wand away, "I wanted to talk about your mother, we have to her at the wedding, so you have to talk to her, okay?" Fred nodded solemnly, "and one more thing, I only want the maximum of four children, anymore than that, I swear I will murder you," she finished with a huge grin.

"When do you think you'll be Mrs. Fred Weasley?" he asked in a teasing voice, but he actually really wanted to know.

"I still have six weeks, let me have my freedom as a single women," she could tease him as just as much as he did.

"Single?" he raised an eyebrow, "since when is engaged single? And why would you have to enjoy single life when you have an amazing man standing right in front of you? That's completely in love with everything about you," he pulled her into a hug, he rested his head onto of hers.

"I think a part of me, always had feelings for you, that's why I kept trying to get you into trouble and getting mad about you two testing on the first years," Hermione laughed, "Fred, I love you too,"

Fred stepped back a little, enough to face the girl he never thought he would end up with, "A week from now, how about we make you Mrs. Fred Weasley?" he whispered, she nodded in agreement and Fred leaned in and kissed her softly.

* * *

**oh what? I updated? Unheard of! Has the world ended! lol, I'm back! Yay! Update a little, I've been working at a fast food joint (unbelievable, I said I'd never work at one xD) I'm in my senior year of high school, woo. Taking Literature 12 next semister, so hopefully will get better at writing, fingers crossed freddy.**

**Also! Anyone see the new Harry Potter movie? I did! I LOVED IT! xD**


	13. Children Already?

A/N I do not own anything! And special thanks to my beta reader HyperCaz!

* * *

Fred rubbed his chin as he looked at engagement rings for Hermione. He wanted to formally propose to her and make it seem real, like they had been in love for years and he'd finally grown a pair and decided to marry her. Not forced by the Ministry.

A young witch approached him with a pleasant smile. "Do you need any help, sir?"

Fred looked back to the rings before him, then he let out a long sigh, "I don't know," he replied honestly. "I'm looking for an engagement ring obviously, but I don't know what she would love,"

Hermione wasn't like any other girl that Fred had been with; she was just different in his eyes. The young witch giggled. "I know who you are, you're Fred Weasley,"

Fred snapped out his thoughts. "The one and only, well except for George. But I'm the better twin, you see, because George isn't as good looking as myself," Fred boasted. The witch giggled and turned red.

"I heard you're marrying Hermione Granger. Is it true that she's best friends with Harry Potter? I read it in the paper, and just never thought that she would hang out with him." As the witch rambled on, Fred turned his attention to the rings again.

"This is pointless," he muttered. "I'm sorry, but I really have to be going," he apologized to the women and tried to walk past her but she grabbed his arm."Good luck on finding a ring." She smiled and let go of him. Fred frowned, unsure what to think of what just happened – was she flirting with him?

He shook his head as he walked out of the store. He had Hermione, not by choice, but he had her now.

Hermione stared at the empty room in front of her. Fred had created a room just for her books, though she didn't actually have many. Maybe twenty in total. Everyone thought she had hundreds of books, but she had little. And now she had this huge room to fill with her things. She could put a bed in it, in case Fred didn't want her in his.

She sighed in frustration. She didn't want this room in the first place and he expected her to fill it completely. Even with all her things, it'd be hardly full.

"Why must your twin be so difficult?" Hermione sat down beside George and he raised an eyebrow at her. "He's so daft! He can't expect me to fill that room with books! I only have twenty, and there's no way I'm going to just buy books that won't even interest me,"

"Hermione Granger doesn't want books? That's...that's...has the world ended?" George put his hand on her forehead.

"What are you doing?" Hermione moved away from him, just out of his reach.

"I was checking to see if you have a fever. You're not thinking straight of course, it has to be Fred. Did he give anything unusual looking? Perhaps slightly red? I told him not to test that on you, but he – "

"George!" Fred cut his twin off. "Hey 'Mione." He waved at her.

"To answer your question, George, he did not give me anything, only just a huge room that I don't need." Hermione crossed her arms, "Honestly, Fred, do you really think I need all that space?"

Fred shrugged as he sat down. "I thought you would like it," he laughed. "Thank you for the thought, but I don't need that much room..." She paused. "We could turn it into a baby room."

Fred and George started coughing. Hermione just rolled her eyes. George finally caught his breath. "Thinking of children already? You're not even married yet!"

"I was only joking."

* * *

So as you can hopefully tell that Hermione is loosing up towards the twins. The coming chapters can only get more interesting ;)


End file.
